


Impromptu Sleepover

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elves, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as planned after an intense round of sex for Bombrush and Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Sleepover

 

Damn... Damn that was good.

 

Bombrush leaned back against the headboard, his body sweaty and tired from his last few rounds.  He could still go for a few more, if his body and partner allowed it. 

 

Sighing, he helped Soundwave slowly lower herself down onto his chest, her naked heaving chest slowly sticking to his own, before wrapping his arms around her.

 

"...You were very needy tonight."

 

"...Had... get it out... of my... system." Her panting evened out, but her voice was still hoarse.

 

"You know, I've offered you my bed whenever you needed it.  And you shouldn't let it build up like that," he pulled himself out of her with a slick pop, "It's not good to keep something like that locked up tight."

 

Soundwave groaned.

 

Bombrush chuckled.  Of course Soundwave would get pissed about it.  She would always say he was the one behind her increased libido.  Flirting, molesting her, making her join him for a quickie or a mutual masturbation session.

 

Not that she ever really told him to stop.  Yes, he backed off when she was serious, but the other times would only be a slight annoyance before she let him wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her in the hallway.

 

And he always opened his door to her.  If she needed to relieve some stress, he was always available.

 

It was only until just recently that she would come in, though the visits were far and few in-between.  And she would always leave afterwards.

 

He wanted to be hurt about being left in a cold bed afterwards, but he didn't mind. Soundwave still didn’t know how much of his affections she shared. She had no obligation to stay.  And he wasn't one to force another.

 

Perhaps with some time, he could finally convince her to stay-

 

Bombrush quickly noticed that Soundwave wasn't getting out of bed or making any attempt to get up.

 

"Soundwave?"

 

Nothing.  Shit, she hadn't gone and-!

 

He looked down to find her slumped against his chest, still breathing, but not moving.

 

"Hey..." He shook her lightly, "Soundwave?"

 

That was when he heard a snore.

 

Holy shit... was she asleep?!

 

He poked her again.  Nothing.  Just a snore and a snuggle into his chest.

 

That... was surprising.  Soundwave was usually good about keeping herself healthy.  If she was this tired that she would fall asleep after only three rounds, then she must have really been stressed out from work and home.

 

Bombrush gave it a thought before he shrugged.  Oh well.  It wasn't what he imagined, but at least he would finally have her spend the night with him.

 

He could handle a little screaming and slapping in the morning.

 

END


End file.
